All I Want For Christmas
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Christmas is tomorrow, and a certain chipmunk is going to make sure the girl of his dreams has everything she wants, but will he get her heart in return? Early Christmas fic. Some AxB and TxE, but mainly SxJ


_**A/N: Guys, this story contains a song, and the link is on my profile. Go and get that ready before reading. **_

* * *

A wide smile spread over his face as he watched the snow fall outside, covering the ground outside with a blanket of soft, white snow. His blue sweater was covering his torso quite nicely, dark blue jeans to match. 'Finally…. Today's the day… No backing down now, Simon! You HAVE to do this!' he thought to himself. His blue glasses started to slide off his glasses. "Grr… these things can be so annoying at times…" he growled as he took them off to give them a thorough cleaning. "Now then… I just have to think of a brilliant plan…" he muttered, placing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

He grabbed his phone and unlocked it, looking at the date. December 24 it read. 'What will be the perfect gift for her? What would she want? She's never mentioned anything like this before…' he thought to himself. 'Perhaps she'll tell me…' he concluded. He quickly dialed a number and listened to the dial tone, waiting to hear her voice on the other end.

_**Voice: Hello?**_

_**Simon: *groans* Hello Brittany. Is Jeanette there?**_

_**Brittany: Now now Simon, that didn't sound like a proper greeting to give a lady like me. I believe that you owe me an apology.**_

_**Simon: Please Britt! This is important!**_

_**Brittany: That didn't sound like 'I'm sorry' to me.**_

_**Simon: *sighs* I'm sorry Brittany. How are you today?**_

_**Brittany: *smiles* That's better. I'll get Jeannie for ya.**_

After a few minutes of silence, Jeanette's voice rang in Simon's ear, clear as a bell.

**_Jeanette: H-Hello?_**

**_Simon: *chuckles* Good morning Jeanette. Looks like we'll have a white Christmas this year huh?_**

**_Jeanette: *giggles* We have had a good amount of snow fall lately, so I'd say yes._**

**_Simon: By the way, while we're on the topic, is there anything special you'd like to do today?_**

**_Jeanette: Hmm… I'd like to go window shopping for once._**

**_Simon: Perfect. I'll take you out today if you'd like._**

**_Jeanette: That'd be perfect._**

**_Simon: Sooo… how's about I swing by right now?_**

**_Jeanette: No. I'd prefer walking, if you don't mind._**

**_Simon: Hehe, nonsense Jeanette. I'd enjoy a walk through town with you._**

**_Jeanette: *giggles* I'll be ready in a few minutes._**

**_Simon: I'll be waiting.*hangs up*_**

Quickly throwing on his shoes, Simon ran to the door. "Dave! I'm going out for a while!" he shouted. "Don't be out too late, ya crazy teen!" Dave shouted back. "Relax Dave! It's not like I'm gonna be gone for a day!" Simon said, grabbing his blue jacket and rushing out the door. He ran through the snow for a few blocks before reaching his destination, the Miller's house. He went up the steps and knocked on the door.

Jeanette opened the door and smiled. "You look nice." She said, slipping on a thick purple jacket. Simon gave a small laugh as he raised his hood over his head. "Thank you Jeannie. You don't look too bad yourself." He replied. Jeanette slipped on a pair of light purple mittens with black hearts on the back. "You ready to go? She asked, adjusting the fluffy mauve leg warmers on her legs. "Always ready, Jeanette. Always ready." Simon replied, taking her hand into his.

They both blushed softly before looking away from each other, waiting for their pink cheeks to go back to normal coloring. "So… We should go before too many people come out." Jeanette offered. He nodded and led her down the steps.

**_*~Scene Change~*_**

Jeanette smiled as she peered through the window of a jewelry store. Her eyes were fixed on a silver necklace with an amethyst jewel hanging from it. She then looked at another ring, a soft, white band with a dark purple diamond. "Oh my… These are so pretty!" she exclaimed, admiring the gems with large eyes. "Hehe, I see you have quite the eye for jewelry Jean. Though I must say, I never saw you as someone who'd wear any jewels." Simon said.

"Well that's because no one's ever gotten me any to wear, and I'm too shy to ever ask. People might think I'm greedy or something…" Jeanette replied, looking down at her shoes. "Hey… It isn't bad to ask for a little extra every now and then." Simon said, placing a paw on her shoulder. The Chipette smiled and wiped her face. "Thanks Simon. You always make me feel better when I'm down on myself." She said, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. He blushed as he looked towards yet another cart. It was ran by a familiar person, his belly a little wide.

"Theodore?" Simon asked. Giving a squeak and a surprised gasp, the chubby munk looked at Simon with a wide smile. "Wow! I didn't expect to see you here today Simon!" he said, hugging his brother tight. Simon giggled as the hair on Theo's fake beard tickled his face. "I didn't expect to see Santa Munk today either." Simon replied, gesturing to Theodore's Santa Claus costume. "Well… I'm just giving away candy canes, though not a lot of people seem interested." Theodore said, looking at his feet. "In that case, I'll take two." Simon answered, gesturing to Jeanette, who was still looking over the amethyst jewelry. Theodore smiled and reached into the cart, producing two candy canes, handing them to his older brother. "Thank you! I'm sure people will notice it now!" he cheered. "No problem, and good luck." Simon said, heading back to Jeanette, candy canes behind his back.

He gave her cheek a quick kiss before handing her the candy. "For you Jean." He said. The purple clad smiled as she took the cane. "Thank you Simon, where did you get this?" she asked. "A certain green Santa gave it to me." Was his answer. Jeanette smiled as she took a small bite from one end. "Look at these beautiful gems…. I wouldn't mind having that one for Christmas." She said, pointing to a necklace with a thin silver chain, holding a purple gem shaped like a heart. "My my… that is pretty, like a certain someone I know." Simon said. "Oh don't make me blush Si." Jeanette replied. "Sorry Jean. Shall we continue?" Simon offered, pointing towards a clothing store.

Jeanette's green eyes widened in happiness as she rushed inside, much like Brittany would. She darted around, eyeing each piece of clothing in awe. "They're all so pretty!" she said, turning to Simon, who had just then caught up to her. "I-I agree… Phew… let's not run next time…" he said. "Sorry. But I just got kinda excited. I guess Christmas is just getting to me." Jeanette apologized. Simon put his hand on her shoulder again. "You don't have to apologize for everything in life Jeanette." He reasoned, smiling at her. Jeanette simply nodded as she grabbed a purple and black sequin dress. "Simon? Can we go home now? It's awfully chilly out and I'm tired." Jeanette asked, putting the dress down. "Of course Jean. I'll have you home faster than you can say 'Dinosaurs don't draw dodecahedrons' five times fast." Simon said, leading her out of the store.

_***~The next morning~***_

"COME ON EVERYONE! PRESENTS!" An excited red wearing chipmunk shouted, sliding down the hand rail. "Will you relax? It's too early in the morning for all that yelling." Simon said. The blue clad munk was nearly knocked over by Theodore as he sped down the stairs. "Calm down, Alvin. No one's opening presents until the girls get here." Dave said, sitting down in his recliner. "WHAT? THAT'S SO LAME!" Alvin shouted. "Alvin. We go through this every year. Just wait and you'll get to open them." Dave groaned. Theodore covered Alvin's mouth playfully as he sat by the tree. The entire plant was surrounded in multicolored boxes, each wrapped with a large ribbon. A quick knock on the door made Alvin leap up and rush to the door. He yanked it open and gave a courteous bow. "Miller family. Welcome to our humble abode." He said.

"No need to greet us like this every year, Alvin. We arrive every year at the same time." Ms. Miller said, walking in dragging a bulging sack. The red clad boy giggled in excitement and ran back to the main room, plopping down on the couch. The Chipettes followed him soon, sitting down next to their counterparts. "Who wants hot cocoa?" Theodore offered. Everyone raised their hand as the chubby munk ran for the kitchen. When he returned, everyone gazed at the tree. "Who'll open the first gift?" Eleanor asked, cuddling closer to Theodore. "Me! I am!" Alvin shouted as he grabbed a gift from the Miller's bag. It was dark red and wrapped with a pink ribbon.

"Wow it's BIG! I wonder what it is!" Alvin giggled. He quickly tore the thing open and let out a loud squeal. Inside was a red and silver guitar, along with a black strap. "OMGOMGOMG! This thing is AWESOME!" he cheered, hugging Brittany. "Thanks a bunch!" he said. The pink clad girl smiled and took his cap off of his head. "I just hope you've gotten something great for me." She said. Alvin simply shrugged. "I dunno Britt. Perhaps I didn't get ya what ya always wanted. I mean, it isn't easy buying a brand new car for a girl." He said. Brittany squealed louder than he did and fanned her face quickly. "Y-You got me a CAR?" she asked. "I dunno. Are these car keys?" Alvin asked back, holding up a set of keys. Brittany nearly fainted and hugged Alvin close, kissing his cheek. "Thank you!" she said. "Hehe… Anythin' for you Brittany…" Alvin replied, blushing slightly.

The next gift was from Theodore to Eleanor. The box was wrapped in light green gift wrap with black hearts all over it. "What is Teddy?" she asked, carefully shaking the container. When she opened it, she gasped and kissed his cheek. "Oh my God! It's so cute!" she squeaked, cuddling the large teddy bear. "Y-Yeah, it's for when you have nightmares, and I'm not there to comfort you myself." Theodore said. He returned her kiss and smiled, a small blush spreading over his cheeks like Alvin's. "Squeeze it's paw, it squeaks!" Theo added. "Hehe, alrighty!" Eleanor said as she gave the bear's paw a gentle squeeze. It let out a long, high pitched squeak. The Chipette placed it to her side as she grabbed a dark green present and held it out to Theodore. "And here's my gift to you. Merry Christmas, Teddy Bear." She said. The green clad happily took the box and opened it. Inside was a large cookbook, signed by Eleanor in the top right corner. "Oh… Thank you so much Ellie! I love it!" Theodore cheered, hugging her tightly. "Teehee… now it's Simon's turn to give Jeanette her present." Eleanor said.

"Actually… I'd like to give my gift to Jeanette in private this year, if no one minds." Simon said, looking around the room. "Just go ahead. We'll be waiting for you two down here." Dave said. "Don't do anything naughty!" Ms. Miller shouted. Simon blushed and hid his face. "B-Believe me, Ms. Miller, it's nothing like that." Simon said, leading Jeanette up the stairs. The purple clad girl followed closely, fearing that she'd fall on the stairs. Once they were in the room, Simon sat down on the bed. "Care to join me, Jean?" he asked as he pulled up his feet, rubbing them softly.

Jeanette scooted next to him, looking down at the floor. "I-I'm so sorry Simon…" she whispered. Simon looked at her, confusion filling his gaze. "What's the matter Jeanette?" he asked. Jean shook her head. "I couldn't get you anything this year…. I tried everything I could, but I just couldn't find the money… I wanted to get you that chemistry kit you always wanted…" she explained, hugging her legs as a few tears streamed down her cheeks. "Oh… Jeanette… You didn't have to get me anything fancy like that…" Simon said, placing a paw on her quivering shoulder.

"No! It isn't fair! You're always being sweeter than honey to me, and I couldn't pay you back!" Jeanette shouted suddenly. She whimpered and buried her face in her sleeves, sobbing loudly. "I-I don't deserve your kindness…. You hate me…" she said. "No Jeanette. I don't hate you at all. I didn't even care about that stupid chemistry set, because I saw something much, much better." He said. Jeanette looked up to him, wiping her eyes dry. "W-What was it?" she asked. "Let me tell you, this way." He said. Simon cleared his throat and took Jeanette's hands into his and lead her into a short dance, and started to sing.

**_(__Link to the song is on my profile, guys.)_**

Once he finished, Simon took a deep breath and reached into his pocket. He pulled out two small boxes, covered in smooth velvet and tied with purple, silk ribbons. "These are my presents to you, Jeanette. Merry Christmas." Jeanette took the boxes and opened them slowly, letting out a squeak of surprise. Inside the boxes, were the ring and the necklace she saw in the jewelry store the day before. "Wow… h-how on earth did you possibly afford getting these?" Jeanette asked, looking into Simon's bespectacled eyes. "Simple, my dear. I just did a few odd jobs around town." Simon answered, leaning closer. He slid the ring on her finger and latched the necklace around her neck. Jeanette smiled and planted a kiss on Simon's cheek, looking out the window as she pulled away.

It began to snow again, the white fluff falling down gracefully. Simon touched her leg and looked at her. "So? Did I get my Christmas wish?" he asked, smiling softly. "Hmm… I dunno… does this answer your question?" Jeanette asked before pulling his head to hers, kissing his lips passionately. His eyes closed slowly as he melted into the kiss, shuddering at Jeanette's touch. The two broke apart, smiling widely. "I'll take that as a… yes?" Simon said, chuckling as he pulled Jeanette close. The Chipette nodded. "How about we go out in the snow? It looks like they didn't wait on us after all." She said, pointing out the window. Outside, Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, Eleanor, Dave, and Ms. Miller were out running in the snow, throwing snowballs and laughing loudly.

"I'd enjoy that… a lot." Simon answered, giving Jeanette another kiss on the cheek. "Shall we depart, my dear?" he asked, bowing low. "Hehe, why not?" she replied, pushing Simon aside playfully as she ran outside. 'Hehe… Perfect Christmas…" Simon thought as he followed her, grinning ear to ear.


End file.
